


Homecoming

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Sherlock in Exile, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Sherlock went to war, and he knew that he would die.





	Homecoming

Sherlock went to war, and he knew that he would die.  
  
Six months. Six months and then everything will be over. Mycroft’s words in his ears like a dark promise.  
  
But after six months, he isn’t dead.  
He isn’t dead, and he fights for another two months. He fights every day. He fights until he gets a phone call from Mycroft.  
  
His brother’s voice is a mixture of disbelief and relief  
Mycroft tells him that he can go back to London now. If he wants to.  
  
London.  
  
For a moment, Sherlock can’t even remember London.  
He shudders in the cold of the Russian ice desert, holds the phone in his right hand, and rubs over the fresh bandage around his head with his left one.  
  
He only has one question for Mycroft.  
“John?” He asks. “How’s John?”  
  
Somewhere in the dark of the night, a single gunshot is fired.

 

*

 

London is calm and peaceful.

  
Time passes slowly and without any sudden, violent interruptions.

  
Sherlock feels like a total stranger.

  
He asks himself, if John felt like this, when he returned from Afghanistan.  
_John._  
  
John is a single father now, Mycroft had told him. Mary is gone. No one really knows where she is. Sherlock doesn’t care about Mary. All that counts for him is, that John is happy …  
  
And suddenly, he stands in front of the little house that is John’s home now.

  
No.

  
John’s _and_ his daugher’s new home.

  
Sherlock swallows.  
He looks around nervously.  
  
He doesn’t belong here.  
  
He’s a ghost. He’s supposed to be dead.  
  
What if John will say that?  
_You should be dead …  
_

Suddenly, Sherlock feels completely discouraged.  
  
He can’t … He can’t invade John’s peaceful life.  
He would just destroy everything.  
Sherlock is about to turn around and walk away, when, in this exact moment, the door opens.  
He freezes.  
  
There’s John, coming out of the house with a little girl in his arms.  
“Let’s see what the postman brought us,” John says to the girl. His voice is warm and soft. He smiles his special smile and Sherlock feels his legs getting weak.  
Then, John turns his head a little and - he sees Sherlock.  
  
John’s mouth falls open.   
  
His mouth falls open, and he stares at Sherlock, and Sherlock stares back and … everything around them seems to stand still.  
  
They stare at each other and Sherlock waits for it. For the words.  
_What are you doing here? You should be gone. You should be …_  
  
“Sherlock? Oh God. Sherlock!”  
John’s voice sounds choked.  
  
And he goes to Sherlock. With his daughter in his arms, who looks confused but curiously at Sherlock.  
John goes slowly first. Then, he _runs._  
  
And suddenly, John’s arms are around Sherlock, suddenly, John is everywhere. John is his world. John is there and whispers things, like, “I thought you were dead. Oh God. I thought I lost you again. Forever this time. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, …”  
  
Sherlock just stands there. He stands there and hears John’s daughter giggling and hears John laughing under tears and suddenly he knows, that everything will be fine …

**Author's Note:**

> Corrected by [bakerstreet-irregular](http://bakerstreet-irregular.tumblr.com/).  
> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://currently-in-my-mind-palace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
